Powerlust II: Song of the Executioner
by Dark Jedi Princess
Summary: Having failed to become fully Ascended once more, Anubis decides to attempt to seize control of the Taur'i home galaxy and of Luke's home galaxy. Now, if only SG1 and Luke could figure out exactly what his plans are… Crossover with Star Wars. No Slash.
1. The Cost of Conquest

**Disclaimer: **_Star Wars_ is © 1977 – 2005 to George Lucas. _Stargate_ & _Stargate SG-1_ are © 1994 – 2005 Roland Emmerich, Brad Wright, and Jonathan Glassner. I own nothing but this plot idea, Toryn Dana, Kar'auc, and Oriah Dantra.

**Author's Note:** Ahh, welcome my friends and reviewers, to part two of the six-part Powerlust saga. Yes, six. I've had far too many brainstorms since the original trilogy was devised. I do recommend reading part I if you haven't already. You might be confused if you don't.

Anyway, the plot of this instalment was based largely on Raven Software and LucasArts Entertainment's _Jedi Outcast_ and _Jedi Academy_ games. Well, for the _Jedi Academy_ bit, we'll be following Daniel's students instead of Kyle and Jaden, but those two are still in there. I have to admit, this instalment really only paves the way for part three, which is going to be pretty major. Our dastardly baddie, Anubis, will still make an appearance, but not for a while.

Anyway, hope you enjoy. Oh, and, as for my usual reminder… Once again I must ask a favour. If you don't like the story, please do not flame. Instead, politely offer me suggestions as to how to improve the story. Respectfulness, politeness, and suggestions are all I ask for. Surely that is not too much?

Anyway, on with the story! Enjoy part two!  
**:Dark Jedi Princess:**

**Title: **"Powerlust II: Song of the Executioner"  
**Author:** Dark Jedi Princess  
**Category: **Stargate SG-1/Star Wars/Crossovers  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Reasons:** Violence and some language  
**Genre:** Science Fiction/Fantasy/Action/Adventure/Epic(?)  
**Total Chapters:** 6  
**Summary: **Having failed to become fully Ascended once more, Anubis decides to attempt to seize control of the Taur'i home galaxy and of Luke's home galaxy. Now, if only SG-1 and Luke could figure out exactly what his plans are…

**QUOTE TYPES:**  
"Normal"  
"_Foreign or Alien Language_"  
_Thoughts_  
Stressed Words  
**Written Text**

_**Powerlust II: Song of the Executioner  
Chapter 1 – The Cost of Conquest**_

SG-1's study was fairly quiet, save for the sounds of the four friends at work. The gentle rapid tapping of Sam typing on her laptop, Jack playing some game or another on a Game Boy Advance, and the soft scratching of Daniel's pen against his notebook as he sought to decipher the set of symbols that served as letters in Luke Skywalker's home galaxy filled the room as they worked, or played, in Jack's case.

It had been a year or so since Luke had first come through Earth's Stargate. The Jedi Master had only been in contact once or twice, mostly just to talk to Daniel. Most recently he had not come through the Stargate himself; rather, he had tossed a datapad through along with a mental message or Daniel. The datapad, apparently, was intended to help him learn Aurabesh, the written language used in Luke's galaxy.

Daniel turned his attention back to the datapad. More symbols flickered across the screen, this time mixed with a few of the Stargate symbols. Daniel raised an eyebrow.

"Well, that's interesting…"

"What is?" Sam asked, not looking up from her laptop.

"Looks like this datapad wasn't just to help me learn the Aurabesh symbols. He put some new addresses on it as well."

"Stargate addresses?"

"Yeah, I assume from his galaxy… Hang on, let me translate the names of the planets…"

"I thought you couldn't read Aurabesh yet," Sam commented, eyebrows raised.

"I can now, I'm just memorizing the symbols. Last step in learning a written language, after finding out what the symbols mean…"

After a few minutes, Daniel said, "Okay, we have addresses for…. Naboo, Dantooine, Corus—"

"_Unauthorized offworld activation!_"

Daniel sighed, then gasped as pain shot across his forehead.

"Daniel?"

"I sense a disturbance in the Force…" Daniel muttered. "Something's not right…"

"_SG-1, report to the Embarkation Room!_" Hammond's voice said over the loudspeakers.

"Let's go," Jack said, switching off his game. They hurried to the 'Gate Room, Daniel unclipping his lightsaber from his belt as he ran.

The Stargate was already active when they arrived, and just moments later Luke stepped through, a worried expression on his face.

From the observation room, Hammond leaned over to speak into the microphone. "_Stand down_," He commanded the gathered soldiers, who lowered their rifles.

"Something happen while I was gone?" Luke asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, this is fairly routine," Daniel said. "From your expression, this isn't a social visit."

"I'm afraid not," Luke said, shaking his head. "Something rather urgent came up, I think you need to know about it."

"What is it? Has it—" Daniel stopped. "I felt a disturbance in the Force just before you got here…"

"Yes, I felt it as I was dialling out. I'm certain it's got to do with the information I received."

"Which was?"

"Mon Mothma, the former Chief of State of the New Republic—My sister, Leia, has the job now—said that she recently sent a pair of mercenaries, Kyle Katarn and Jan Ors, to a planet called Kejim that is supposedly in Remnant territory."

"What's this 'Remnant' you mentioned?" Hammond asked, entering the 'Gate Room.

"The remnant of the Galactic Empire that my father helped to build—and destroyed. We usually refer to them as the Imperial Remnant, or simply the Remnant. Anyway, Mon Mothma told me that Kyle found lightsaber crystals there. Inside the base on Kejim. They were also doing some sort of experiment on the prisoners."

"What kind of experiments?"

"I'm not sure, but we both agreed that they were probably trying to find a way to artificially imbue sentients with the Force."

"That sounds unethical," Daniel said, scowling.

"I believe it is. I think that whoever is doing this—Mon Mothma believes it's Galak Fyarr, one of the Remnant admirals—might eventually go after the Valley of the Jedi. She intercepted a message directed to him that mentioned it."

"That's not good," Daniel muttered. "I remember what you said about the Valley before."

"Kyle also found several Goa'uld larvae."

Daniel's eyes widened. "Goa'uld larvae? In an Imperial base?"

"You see why I'm worried, then."

Daniel nodded.

"I'd like your help in getting to the bottom of this. It's very probable that the Goa'uld are involved, possibly even Anubis."

"What can we do?"

"We already know Anubis is Force-Sensitive. He pulled a lightsaber on you on Wu'Iwuox 4…"

"I remember."

"…And his First Prime is also his apprentice. However, I'd like to see if he's been in our galaxy before. We should be able to find that information in the Jedi Archives on Coruscant. Also, I'll need to meet with Kyle to get the details of what he encountered on Kejim—and what he found on his most recent mission."

"Which was?"

"Investigating the planet the Kejim base was getting their lightsaber crystals from. It's a mining facility on a nearby system. Artus, I believe. He was supposed to cripple the operation if he could, as well."

"Right. Sir?" Daniel turned to Hammond.

"You have authorization to go."

"Thank you sir."

"Where will we be dialling out to?" Hammond asked.

"Coruscant. Daniel's got the address."

"Alright. Dr. Jackson, if you could get us that address—"

"On it." Daniel dashed back to the study and retrieved the datapad, handing it to the technician in the observation room. He then followed Jack and Teal'c to the locker room. Luke stayed with Hammond in the observation room, helping the technician enter the new addresses in the computer.

Daniel opened his locker and paused to look at the many photographs pinned to the inside of the door by magnets. Most were of SG-1, but he also had one of his parents, of himself and Catherine, of Sha're and Skaara, of Sarah, and—the most recent addition—one of Luke, taken last year when he had been trapped on Earth. Daniel hadn't given Luke much warning when he took the picture, so Luke was only half-smiling, but it had turned out alright nonetheless.

Smiling to himself at the memory, Daniel removed his uniform from the locker and pulled it on. Jack and Teal'c joined him moments later.

"Daniel," Jack said, "do you think Anubis has something to do with what Luke told us?"

"Probably."

"Why, though? Why would he want to make non-Force-sensitive—" He stopped. "Never mind. I can see the advantage there."

Daniel laughed. "Revan said that our encounter on Wu'Iwuox 4 wouldn't be the last time we fought Anubis. He's not been defeated yet."

"Point. Why won't she show us her face? She always wears that damned mask."

"Doesn't want to, I suspect."

"But why?"

"There is no why."

"…Dammit Daniel!"

Daniel laughed. "Jack, you ask too many questions."

"And you're too cryptic sometimes."

Daniel shook his head and pulled his jacket out of the locker, but paused when something rather unwelcome touched his mind.

_Anger… hate… aggression, fear… these lead to the Dark Side… Give in to your hatred and destroy Anubis… He is weak, and the weak deserve their fate… Your hatred will make you strong…_

_Who said that?_ Daniel wondered, his eyes darting around the room.

"Daniel?"

Daniel started, turning to face Jack.

"Something wrong?"

"Nothing… I, uh… thought I heard something…"

"Like what?"

"…Nothing," Daniel muttered, shaking his head. He finished getting ready and moved from the locker room to the armoury. He picked up a Zat and a pair of handguns, placing the former in the holster strapped to his leg and tucking the latter into his belt. He clipped his lightsaber to a belt loop and tied his bandana around his head. He'd decided to let his hair grow out again after returning from Yavin 4 a year ago. It was now about the same length as it had been when he'd first joined SG-1 eight and a half years ago.

By the time the entirety of SG-1 was ready, one-and-a-half hours had passed. Luke and Hammond were waiting for them in the 'Gate Room when they arrived, and the Stargate was dialling out to Coruscant.

"You all know the rules," Hammond said. "Report back every twenty four hours. Best of luck, SG-1."

"Yessir," Jack said, saluting. The Stargate activated with a roar. "Let's go, people."

Five seconds later, Luke and SG-1 stumbled out of the Coruscant Stargate and into the ancient Jedi temple. Jack whistled, adjusting his sunglasses against the sunlight streaming through the windows in the chamber.

"Nice," he said. "Uh… where on Coruscant are we?"

"We're in the old Jedi Temple," Luke explained. "The Archives should be in here somewhere."

"Oh good. Don't have to walk far."

"Not that we'd be able to," Luke said, with a small laugh. "Look out the window."

Jack raised an eyebrow and stepped over to the nearby windows and stared out.

"Holy shit…" Jack muttered.

Luke came up behind them. Sam stared at the cityscape in wonder.

"Is the whole planet like this?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's all one big city," Luke said, amusedly. "There are similar planets around the galaxy. During Revan's time there was a planet called Taris with a similar planet-wide city, and then there's one of the moons in the Y'Toub system, Nar Shaddaa. Of course, they call Nar Shaddaa the 'Smuggler's Moon' for a good reason. But, we should be getting to the archives. We need to find out how long Anubis has been operating in this galaxy, if at all."

"Agreed," Daniel said. "Let's go." They left the Coruscant 'Gate Room and strolled through the halls of the Jedi Temple. Luke turned a corner and opened a wide door, reveal a large, two-floored room filled with many shelves."

"Archives?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. These haven't been used in a while. I've been in here a few times, but I haven't really gone through the archives before."

"Looks like we've got a lot to go through," Sam noted. "We should get going."

"Well, the three of you might have some problems. Everything is written in Aurabesh."

"Is there a way to solve that problem?" Teal'c asked.

"There might be a Force technique to solve it, but I'd rather not risk it."

"_Oh, there's a Force technique_," A voice said. Daniel started and glanced up. He let out a small laugh as he saw Revan's illusory form seated on balcony railing with a datapad in one hand. The other four looked up too.

"Revan, what are you doing here?" Daniel asked.

"_The exact same thing you're doing here_," she answered dryly.

"Oh? Made any progress?"

"_Not much, but we're getting there_."

"Is that a royal 'we' or is Father here too?" Luke asked, amused.

"_Yes, Anakin's here. He's back there somewhere._" She gestured behind her. "_But, as I was saying, there is a Force technique that allows you to learn a new language more easily. It works both ways, too. That's how I was able to learn so many languages by the time I was twenty-eight._"

"How many languages to you know?" Daniel inquired, interested.

"_I've lost count._"

Daniel laughed. "You've lost count? I know I speak at least twenty-three. You've got to have some number you can start with."

"_How's one?"_

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Are you being difficult on purpose?"

"_Yes._"

The rest of them laughed. Daniel knew Revan was grinning behind her mask. _If only I knew what she actually looked like. Might help picturing it._

"_Anyway,_" Revan continued, "_I could help Jack, Sam, and Teal'c learn Aurabesh. Although I'd have to steal written English and Goa'uld from them._"

"Does it hurt?" Jack asked.

"_Just a bit, but don't worry about it._"

"How much is 'just a'—OW!"

"_Done._"

Jack glared at Revan, who merely chuckled.

"_That should do it,_" she said. "_And now I should have fewer problems reading your handwriting._"

"'Fewer'?"

"_Well, I know the written language now, but that doesn't solve the problem of illegible handwriting._"

"We should get going," Luke interrupted.

"_Point. Need to know what we've already gone through?_"

"Might help."

"_We've already gone through everything from around twenty thousand years ago, when the Old Republic first formed. The Goa'uld weren't around then, and I get the feeling that they hadn't even been able to leave their homeworld at that point. We were about to move on to the Great Hyperspace War._"

"The Goa'uld found the Taur'i about ten thousand years ago," Teal'c noted. "Perhaps we should look around that time period."

"_Good idea,_" Revan agreed. "_Ani!_"

"_What, Rev'?"_ Anakin's voice said, sounding somewhat annoyed.

"_Check around ten thousand years ago, I don't think we'll find anything from the Republic's early days._"

"_If you say so._"

Daniel seated himself against a shelf and levitated a few datapads towards himself.

"Is it really possible that this has something to do with Anubis?" Sam wondered aloud.

"Think about the advantages of having artificially Force-sensitive soldiers, Sam," Daniel said.

"…Good point. They'd probably be resistant to most Force powers, for one thing."

"I believe I have found evidence of the Goa'uld," Teal'c said abruptly. "They were present in the galaxy around nine thousand years ago."

"_Where_?" Revan asked, appearing beside him.

"A few planets on the outer edge of the galaxy," Teal'c said, handing her a datapad. "Naedene, Deralia, and several others."

"_That's interesting_..."

"How so?" Luke inquired.

"_Well, I'm from Deralia, and I knew someone from Naedene… the people of Naedene are warriors, very strong fighters. The Goa'uld wouldn't have lasted long there. The natives would've driven them out. The Deral, on the other hand, are a peaceful, non-violent species. Perhaps being forced out of Naedene caused the Goa'uld to withdraw from Deralia, fearing a rebellion…_" Revan trailed off.

"Anything in there about Anubis?"

"_Not specifically, no…_"

"It was probably Ra and his family who occupied those planets," Daniel noted. "He was the supreme System Lord, after all."

"Yeah, before we offed 'im," Jack said, with a small laugh.

"Blew him up, you mean," Daniel muttered.

"You said you had a friend from Naedene?" Luke asked.

"_Yes. He died some time before I did. He was a Jedi too. But, it's a painful subject, so I'd rather not talk about it._"

"Fair enough," Luke said. "Although I would like to find out some more about you."

"_In time,_" Revan said, sounding very serious now. "_Perhaps I'll tell you if I have to descend to help you. I'll show you what I look like then, too, how's that?_"

The rest laughed a little. "Why the secrecy?"

"_Just the way I am. Daniel, you got anything from the Great Hyperspace War?_" She said, hastily.

"…As a matter of fact, yeah," Daniel said. "Anubis was alive then."

"…Wow."

"And he was one of the contestants to succeed the Sith Lord Marka Ragnos. Got kicked out by Naga Sadow, though, before he could make a claim to Ragnos's position."

"_He returned after that, though. My apprentice and I encountered him once. Decimated half of his fleet. Of course, ours was at least ten times the size, so I guess we had an advantage from the start._ _Anyway, he sent us a message demanding that we cease our conquest of the galaxy immediately._"

"Why would he ask THAT, of all things?"

"_Why else? He wanted to do it himself, didn't like the idea of me cutting a bloody swath through the Old Republic. It interfered with his plans. I'd say he's out to do the same thing again._"

"And?"

"_And what?_"

"And what's he going to need to do that?"

"_Mmm… Three things. He's going to need to strengthen his connection to the Force. It has dwindled to almost nothing because he hasn't been using it. He couldn't, he was half-Ascended. Also, he's going to need an army. And a fleet. And a good plan. Palpatine had a good plan._"

"_HEY!_"

"_Well, he DID, Ani, it worked, didn't it?_"

"I think we've found all we need," Luke interjected. "He's been here before, now we know that."

"_Off to meet with Kyle, then_?" Anakin asked. He had appeared next to Luke while Revan was discussing Anubis's most likely plan.

"Yeah."

"_Well, good luck with that. I get the feeling Kyle's not going to be in the mood to talk._"

"Why?"

"_You know he was in love with Jan Ors?_"

"Yes…"

"_She was just killed. By Desann._"


	2. Desann

_**Powerlust II: Song of the Executioner  
Chapter 2: Desann**_

"Okay, who the hell is Desann?" Jack asked as Luke paced the main hall of the Jedi Academy.

"He was one of my students. He fell to the Dark Side."

"That's probably fairly obvious. What else?"

"He disappeared for a bit before he started to slip, but I don't think that… wait…" Luke stopped pacing. "It's possible… something happened to him. Perhaps that he was kidnapped."

"Did you notice anything?"

"Only that he was gone. After he got back, he started to fall. Killed a student in cold blood and ran off after that. Said the student was weak."

Footsteps sounded in the hall, and a tenor-pitched voice said, "Skywalker."

Luke looked up. A man with messy brown hair, brown eyes, and a beard and moustache stood at the entrance to the hall. "Kyle."

"You still have my lightsaber?"

"Yes. I knew you'd come back for it. Kyle… I heard about Jan. I'm sorry."

Kyle scoffed. "Yeah. I knew you'd say that. Look, I need my lightsaber back. And, uh…. What can you tell me about Desann?"

Luke told Kyle everything he had just told SG-1 about Desann. Kyle listened carefully to every word Luke said. Finally, Luke directed him to one of the training grounds he had created for the students' use, saying that Kyle would find his lightsaber at the end of the course. Kyle went off without another word. Luke sighed.

"He wants revenge… I wish I could talk him out of this but there's no way he'll listen."

Daniel shook his head. "He seems… impatient, somehow."

"He had a brush with the Dark Side. He gave up the Force after that, but now, it seems, he wants to be able to use it again. I hope he can resist the Dark Side again."

* * *

Kyle finished his training course easily. Too easily for someone who had been neglecting his Force connection for four years. 

"You've been to the Valley of the Jedi, haven't you?" Luke asked, pointedly.

"Skywalker—"

"KYLE. Have you been to the Valley of the Jedi?"

"…Yes."

"I wish you had told me that."

"I won't abuse my powers, I promise. And if it helps, I'll give you the coordinates for it." Kyle seized a datapad and began entering the coordinates into it.

"That's beside the point. Someone could've followed you. Although I appreciate the gesture of trust."

"Luke," Kyle sighed, handing him the datapad. "Jan was just killed. I'm… I'm not thinking rationally."

"I know that, which is why I was going to try and discourage you from going through with this. But, I think there's something else at hand right now. Desann has some ulterior motive. I need to find out what it is. I tracked Desann's ship to Nar Shaddaa, someone named Reelo Baruk. Think you can continue the job?"

"Love to."

The two shook hands briefly before Kyle stood up and left in his ship, the _Raven's Claw_. Luke stood too. Daniel came up beside him. "Plan on leaving on your own?" He asked.

"I have to. I need to track some Cortosis shipments I found out about recently…"

"What's Cortosis?"

"Lightsaber-resistant ore. I get the feeling it'll lead me and Kyle back to the same place…" He frowned. "Can you and the rest of SG-1 keep an eye on things here for me?"

"Sure."

Luke set off to get ready. Daniel sighed. "I hope this doesn't lead Kyle to the Dark Side…"

_The Dark Side? What do you know of the Dark Side? You've never been there. The Dark Side is power, my friend, and with its power, you can destroy Anubis!_

"Daniel?" Sam's voice said.

Daniel started again and turned to face Sam. "What?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine. Why?"

"You were zoning out again. Jack said you did that in the locker room too. Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine, Sam. Anyway, Luke's got to track something called Cortosis so we're supposed to hold down the fort while he's gone."

"Huh. Wonder where that'll lead him…"

"No clue."

Daniel turned around. This time he heard Revan's voice in his head.

_Beware of the Dark Side, Daniel Jackson_.

* * *

Things went slowly the next few days. While Luke was gone, Daniel spent his time trying new Force techniques that Luke had suggested to him earlier. Sam had one of the more tech-savvy students at Luke's academy teach her how to repair the fighters and shuttles in the hangar bay so she could have something to do. Jack and Teal'c tried to learn how to fly a Y-Wing, without much luck. 

At one point, they were visited by Luke's sister Leia and her husband, Han. They had come to pass on some Stargates that New Republic agents had scouted out and to let their children, Jacen, Jaina, and Anakin, visit with their uncle. The children were sad to learn that Luke was away, but were still hopeful that he would be back soon.

"Did Luke say where he had gone?" Leia asked Daniel quietly while Han was busy with Jacen, Jaina, and Anakin.

"He's helping Kyle Katarn with something. Well, sort of. He said he found some unusual Cortosis shipments and was going to track them to their destination, and said he had the feeling that he and Kyle would wind up in the same place."

Leia laughed. "Sounds like something Luke would say… Any idea when he'll be back?"

"Hopefully soon, it's getting dull around here. Sam's resorted to fixing things to pass the time, I've been practicing with my lightsaber and Force Powers, and Jack and Teal'c are trying to fly some of the fighters. That last one hasn't been going too well."

She laughed again. "I can imagine. I might not be here when Luke gets back, I have a… very demanding job."

"What's that?"

"I'm Chief of State of the New Republic."

"Ouch."

"Yeah. Well, I hope you and Luke can put those Stargate addresses to good use. I should be going."

"Okay. It was nice meeting you."

"You too." He and Leia shook hands, and Leia left with Han and her children. Daniel shook his head rapidly as the voice returned, telling him of the Dark Side and all its power. He ignored it as best he could, but there were some things that the voice was saying that were starting to get to him.

_Not good…_


	3. A Second Attack on the Jedi Academy

_**Powerlust II: Song of the Executioner  
Chapter 3: A Second Attack at the Jedi Academy**_

Luke's tracking had led him to Bespin. So had Kyle's. Kyle, however, was on Cloud City at the moment; Luke was still in orbit, watching cargo barges take off from Cloud City to the nearby Cairn Installation.

_Luke._

Luke started. _Father?_

_We need to talk. Something's going on with Daniel._

_What's wrong?_

_He's been hearing something… a voice, trying to tempt him to the Dark Side. Revan's going insane. He's one of the Jedi she's trying to guide personally, you know, like I was. If he falls—_

_He won't. Daniel's a good man, he knows better._

…_I'm not so sure, Luke_. Anakin's voice sounded concerned.

_Why?_

_He had a dream once. A dream where he tried to destroy his homeworld. Of course, it was induced by Sha're's son by Apophis, but… Still. It's entirely possible he could fall. You've seen his anger streaks. Or, he could turn willingly, for what he thinks is a good purpose. Like I did._

_Do you know who's trying to tempt him?_

_No. A long-dead Sith, I imagine. Revan said she recognized the voice. It's probably someone she knew. I've been in the vicinity once when Daniel heard it… I think it's a woman._

_Amonet?_ Luke wondered, remembering Daniel's story about his wife Sha're and the Goa'uld who had taken her as a host.

_I doubt it. Can't be any of the ancient Sith Lords, either. Luke, I suggest you talk to him about this. I would do it myself, but I don't feel close enough to him at the moment. Neither does Revan._

_I can't at the moment, Father._

_I know. Hurry back._

Anakin's voice faded from Luke's mind. He sighed, staring after another cargo barge. He could've been mistaken, but he thought he sensed Kyle's presence aboard it.

* * *

Sam's dreams of late had been troubled. She kept dreaming about Daniel, dark dreams, sinister visions of a possible future she never wanted to be real. She would see herself fighting Daniel, a lightsaber duel, her own twin emerald blades clashing against Daniel's single crimson saber. Daniel's face would be ghastly pale, his eyes bloodshot and yellow, almost reptilian, his hair dishevelled and dull. But it was unmistakeably Daniel. 

He would taunt her, try to make her angry or hateful, try to drag her down to whatever dark place he had found himself in. But she refused to listen, she would try to bring him back, to make him the Daniel she had always known, and he would laugh at her.

"You don't know the power of the Dark Side, Sam."

She awoke again, breath coming in gasps, cold sweat drenching her neck and hair. She ran her hand through her hair, sighed, and got out of bed, sliding a jacket over the sleeveless top and slacks she had worn to bed. Resolutely she walked to Daniel's room and knocked on the door.

"Sam?" Came Daniel's voice from within.

"Yeah."

"'s open."

She found him sitting in the full lotus position in the middle of his room, a single candle providing light and his lightsaber levitating in midair. Carefully, Daniel lowered it to the ground and opened his eyes.

"I was meditating," he explained. "Sit down." She did. "Something wrong?"

"Uh… I've been having odd dreams recently."

Daniel chuckled. "Precognition?"

"Maybe. They feel real, but I know they're not."

"What're they about?"

"Uh… you. I keep seeing you… when…" She swallowed and shook her head.

"Sam…"

"In my dreams, you've turned to the Dark Side. And you won't come back, because I keep trying and—and you won't listen."

Daniel looked surprised. "Sam, I haven't fallen to the Dark Side."

"I know, and I get the feeling that all of us would know if you had. But… I keep seeing it in my dreams and I'm worried it'll happen."

"It won't. I promise. I won't let it."

"But that may not be enough."

"It will be. I swear. I will never fall to the Dark Side, Sam." He stood up and sat down again on his bed, snuffing out the candle with his mind. "If the dreams continue, tell Luke, will you? Maybe he can advise you on how to stop them."

"When he gets back, I'll tell him… Goodnight, Daniel."

"'Night Sam."

She left and shut the door behind her. Daniel sighed.

_Hypocrite,_ a voice said.

_Shut up.

* * *

_Luke sent word back to the Academy that he had found what the Cortosis was being used for—as well as the fact that Kyle had indeed been followed to the Valley of the Jedi—several days after Daniel and Sam had talked.

"What the hell are 'Reborn'?" Jack asked a few moments after the message had finished playing.

"They're normal people who've been artificially made Force-sensitive," Daniel said, rolling his eyes at Jack. "Luke explained it in his message."

"_Apparently they're immune to Force Powers_," Revan commented, appearing abruptly behind them. Jack jumped and let out a startled yell, causing Revan to laugh softly.

"Don't do that!" Jack exclaimed.

"_Sorry. Anyway, bad news, Daniel_."

"What is it?"

"_Desann's on his way here. Now. He's coming to destroy the Academy._"

Daniel's eyes went wide. "What! How long until he gets here?"

"_A few hours, at most. There's something else, too._"

Jack raised an eyebrow. "What could possibly be worse?"

"_Succeed or fail, Anubis will follow in Desann's wake. He Snaked both Desann and his apprentice, Tavion. If Desann fails, Anubis will eventually come to finish the job. If he succeeds, Anubis will claim the planet's Dark Side aura._"

"That's not good. Dark Jedi are stronger where the Dark Side is strong."

"_This is true,_" Revan agreed, nodding. "_Anyway, Luke is on his way back, but Desann could attack before then. Be prepared to help fend off the attack. I can't interfere this time_." She disappeared.

Daniel, Jack, and Sam exchanged glances.

"Great," Jack said. "We're royally screwed."

"I wouldn't say that," Daniel said, evenly.

"Oh, come on, Daniel! Desann, plus those Reborn and Shade-thingies…"

"Shadowtroopers."

"Whatever. Didn't Luke say they had armour made of some mineral that was resistant to lightsabers?"

"Cortosis ore."

"Right. That stuff. I repeat: We. Are. Screwed."

Daniel shook his head. "Don't worry. I've got a few tricks up my sleeve," he said with a small smile.

* * *

Daniel was not sure how long they'd had to wait before Desann arrived, with Luke's X-Wing hot on his tail. Desann's troops landed in the jungle, and soon enough several hooded Reborn Jedi had found their way to the Academy. Daniel and the rest of SG-1 were waiting for them in the main hall, not willing to let the Academy go down with out a fight. 

Daniel clutched in his off-hand a comlink Luke had left for him when he had left. He hadn't expected to be contacted by anyone, and was therefore surprised when he heard the comlink buzz.

"_Can anyone read me?_" Kyle's tenor-pitched voice said. "_Luke_?"

Daniel fumbled with the comlink. "Uh, negative, this is Daniel Jackson."

"_…The one from another galaxy_?" Kyle asked after a short pause.

"Uh, yeah, that's me."

"_Where's Luke_?"

"Not back yet. Hopefully will be soon. Where're you?"

"_Making my way back to the Academy. I managed to sneak aboard Desann's ship, just found my way to some ruins near a large river. Where are you?_"

"In the main hallway. …Dammit, we've got Reborn headed our way. I should go." He signed off, pocketed the comlink, cloaked himself in the Force so that he would be virtually invisible, and ignited his lightsaber. The cloak dissolved after he made a few sneak attacks on the Reborn, but he kept fighting anyway. Luke had suggested the technique to him some time ago, and he hadn't gotten around to practicing it until recently.

There seemed no end to the fighting. Some time after the Reborn had first stormed the main hall, Daniel vaguely wondered how many Reborn Desann had made as he cut his way through the accursed things. He'd detached himself from the frenzy of the battle, only partially aware of who he was fighting.

Below them, Daniel felt Kyle make his way into the catacombs beneath the Academy to fight Desann. He watched the battle through the Force, at the same time still managing to fight through the Reborn.

Finally, they had all fallen, and Daniel ran back outside the Academy. Luke was waiting for Kyle, looking worn. "Daniel!" He said, upon spotting him. "What happened?"

"We got swarmed by Reborn," Daniel panted. "They're all dead now… Is Kyle still…?"

His question was answered as Kyle emerged from the catacombs, bleeding and burned in several places. "Hey," he said, with a small laugh, walking up to them. He was still holding his lightsaber.

"I suppose you want me to take your lightsaber back," Luke said, sombrely.

"Nah, I think I'll keep it this time," Kyle said. "I don't think I should be afraid of facing the Dark Side anymore."

Luke smiled. "Good! Actually, Kyle, and Daniel, I was wondering if you'd be interested in joining the Academy as teachers."

Kyle raised both eyebrows. "Me? Teach?"

"If you're up for it."

Kyle laughed. "Sure, just let me take a short break first."

"Excellent. Daniel?"

Daniel thought for a moment. "Sure. I used to teach a bit."

"I appreciate it. I've got several new students arriving in a standard month. Think you'll be ready by then?"

They both nodded.

"Alright. See you then, Kyle. Oh, Daniel. We need to talk."

"What about?"

"I know you've been hearing a Sith voice… trying to tempt you to the Dark Side."

"Oh. That. Uh, listen, I just…"

"Daniel, all I ask is that you pay it no heed. All you have to do to get it to stop is to will it out of your mind. You're strong enough to do that."

Daniel nodded. "Sam said she's been having dreams of me, fallen to the Dark Side."

"She has?"

"Yeah. I thought you might advise her on how to stop them."

"I'm not sure. I'll speak to her, get some details."

"Right. I should run this whole teaching thing past General Hammond. I'll see you later."


	4. A New Teacher & The Sith Cult, pt 1

_**Powerlust II: Song of the Executioner  
Chapter 4 – A New Teacher & The Sith Cult, Pt. 1**_

"Teaching?" Hammond asked, raising an eyebrow. "At Luke's Academy?"

Daniel nodded. "Luke's got some students arriving in about a month, and he doesn't even have enough teachers to assign one student to each Master, as the tradition dictates. The more teachers, the better, and I thought I should help him out a bit."

"How long will it take?"

"Dunno. Depends on how fast my students learn." Daniel shifted uncomfortably. "Uh… you're okay with this, right?"

Hammond sighed. "If you think you can juggle this and your job here…"

"Well… that's the thing, sir. During their training, the students are sent out on missions to various planets, to help out where the Jedi's assistance is required," Daniel said. "Luke believes in 'learning by doing', see, and the Masters accompany their students on the missions, so…"

"Permission granted to explore Luke's galaxy at your leisure," Hammond said with a small smile. "Be sure to send back some info after every mission."

"Thank you, sir."

* * *

Jack squinted at a large speck in the sky of Yavin 4, shielding his eyes from the bright sunlight. "I think that's them," he said. "'s been about a month, hasn't it?" 

"One of their months, yeah," Daniel responded. "The shuttle should be here momentarily then." He watched as it drew closer and suddenly lurched as something hit it. "What the—!"

Luke raised an eyebrow, watching as the shuttle crashed nearby in the jungle. "Great…" he pulled out a comlink. "Academy to Yavin Runner 2, do you copy?"

There was a pause. "_Copy, Academy. We took a hit and crashed in the jungle._"

"Can you get the students and take them to the nearest temple?"

"_Can do. See you there shortly._"

Daniel and the rest of SG-1 followed Luke out of the main temple and into the jungle. The comlink crackled.

"_Yavin Runner 2 to Academy_."

"Is something wrong?"

"_Two of the students are lost. We can't reach them_."

"Which ones?"

"_Rosh Penin and Jaden Korr_."

"They'll have to find their own way to the temple… they should have too much of a problem."

They were almost at the temple, which stood in the centre of a lake, when another explosion sounded. Luke and Daniel, now joined by Kyle Katarn, quickened their pace, sliding down a long slope and wading through the lake to the temple.

A young Zabrak woman was lying unconscious by the temple. A young man with spiky black hair was standing over her, looking worried.

_That'll be Jaden and Rosh_, Luke told Daniel and Kyle through the Force.

Kyle was first to reach the temple. He knelt over Jaden just as she groaned and opened her eyes.

"Wha… Who're you?" She muttered.

"Kyle Katarn, at your service," Kyle said, offering her his hand. "Welcome to a day in the life of a Jedi."

"I heard this… explosion and ran over to find you lying here, unconscious," Rosh said.

"Do you remember anything?" Luke asked, coming up beside Kyle as Jaden sat up.

Daniel pulled himself out of the water and watched everything from the edge of the temple.

"I saw three people..." Jaden said, shaking her head. "One of them was holding some kind of sceptre, and it was glowing. That's all I can remember."

"A sceptre?" Rosh said. "That sounds bad…"

"Can you stand?" Luke asked.

"I'll be okay, thanks." Jaden grasped Kyle's hand and let him help her up.

Luke turned to Kyle and Daniel. "I sense a disturbance in the Force…" He said, quietly.

"You always sense a disturbance in the Force. …But yeah, I sense it too," Kyle responded. "It could just be residual Dark Force Aura from this temple."

"Perhaps… I'm going to take the students back to the Academy. Would you—"

"Stay here and investigate? I'd love to," Kyle responded, sarcastically. "Why don't you take the kids back home now?"

Daniel shook his head and suppressed a laugh. He'd only seen Jack speak to Luke in such a way. He stood up and motioned for the gathered students to follow him to the shuttle.

"I think… I think that was Luke Skywalker!" Rosh exclaimed excitedly. Daniel vaguely wondered just how much of a reputation Luke had.

* * *

"On the behalf of everyone here, I'd like to welcome you all to the Jedi Academy. Here you will be instructed in the ways of the Force. You will learn how to build a lightsaber, as well as negotiation skills and combat techniques. Since we believe in learning by doing here at the Academy, you will undertake missions to further increase your experience in handling real life situations." 

Luke was standing at the head of the main hall at the Academy, addressing the gathered students, most of whom were sitting cross-legged on the floor. Daniel, Kyle, SG-1, and several of the other alumni and teachers were leaning against the walls of the room, waiting for their students to be assigned to them.

"In the past it has been the practice of the Jedi to assign one student to every master. However, since there are still so few teachers, we will be assigning multiple students to one master. So, Raltharon,"—here he approached a Kel'dor man—"You will be training with Master Corran Horn." He walked among the students, assigning them to various teachers. Daniel listened for his name, but hadn't heard it by the time Luke had reached Rosh and Jaden, who had been seated side-by-side. "Rosh Penin, you will be training with Master Kyle Katarn. Jaden Korr, you'll also be training with Master Katarn." He moved on to the last remaining pair, a man with shoulder-length brown hair and a blond Corellian woman. "Toryn Dana, you and Oriah Dantra will be training with Master Daniel Jackson."

Toryn, the brown-haired man, nodded as Daniel moved over to the pair, adjusting the harness that carried his Zat (it had dislodged while he was leaning against the wall). "Uh, hi," he greeted as he drew near them. "I'm Daniel."

"Toryn," Toryn said, offering his hand for Daniel to shake. Daniel shook it, then Oriah's. Oriah looked as though she wasn't very happy to be there. "Who're they?" Toryn asked, gesturing to the rest of SG-1, who had just come up behind Daniel.

"Oh, that's Jack, Sam, and Teal'c. They're not Jedi, but they'll be coming with us during missions." He hesitated. "We, uh… we also won't be flying."

"Why not?" Toryn and Oriah chorused.

"I can't fly. We'll be using… other means of transportation." He led the pair out of the main hall and into the Temple Gate Room. "There's a device called a Stargate," He said, leaning over the switch on the glowlamp, "and that's what we'll be using." He gestured to the Stargate, prompting awed gasps from Oriah and Toryn.

"What does it do?" Oriah asked.

"Well, when it's active it forms a—a…" he trailed off. "Sam, you're the astrophysicist. You explain."

Sam laughed. "It forms an artificial wormhole from one point in the universe to another. Allows for almost instantaneous travel between the two points."

"Wow," Oriah laughed. "Screw flying, this'll be a hell of a lot easier."

"I'll show you how it works later. For now, it's time to get you acquainted with your Core Force Powers."

* * *

Daniel, Toryn, and Oriah spent several hours in the training grounds, practising core Force abilities. They practiced lightsaber combat with seeker drones and fencing droids. Force Jump, Force Push, Force Pull, and Force Speed (the ability to slow down your surroundings and speed up your own movement) were also practiced, along with sensing objects in your surroundings to find something that wouldn't normally be visible. Afterwards, Daniel took them back to the 'Gate room to show them how to work the Stargate. He dialled back to Earth and took them back to the SGC for a while, before heading out on their first mission. 

After the training course had been completed, Luke had told them that he had done some research on a mark on some clothing that had been found at the temple. It belonged to Marka Ragnos, a long-dead Sith Lord. It now seemed that someone had started a cult devoted to him, and was siphoning Dark Side Force power for some nefarious purpose.

Their first mission didn't have much to do with the cult. A freighter had crashed near the polar regions of the planet Telos. Telos was quiet and peaceful, a planet where Jedi who had failed their training were once sent as farmers. The millennia-old planetary shield system was still in place, as was the equally-old Citadel Station. The crashed freighter had sent a distress signal, which the nearby Jedi Academy had intercepted. Telos was accessible by Stargate, but they chose to take a shuttle so that they could get the crew out of the cold as soon as possible. Toryn flew the shuttle and landed it at the foot of a tall mesa near the crash site. He shivered, and drew his coat closer around himself.

"Let's get going," Daniel said, wrapping a scarf around his neck and lower face. The wind bit at them as they made their way to the crash site. The last surviving crew members were huddled together for warmth. Everyone else had already died from hypothermia. Daniel called out to them, and helped them back to the shuttle.

"Dr. Jackson, we've got a problem," Oriah said.

"What's wrong?"

"Hyperdrive's shot, we need to repair it."

Daniel sighed. "Get Sam to help you. I'm no good with technology."

Oriah nodded and called Sam and Toryn over to help her with the repairs.

It was several hours before the repairs were completed. Afterwards, while they were en route to Coruscant, Daniel called Toryn and Oriah over to him.

"I have a lesson for you two," he said. He took out one of his journals and drew a circle on a blank page, divided it in half with a wavy line, drew two smaller circles in the centre of the larger portions of each half, then shaded one side and left the other side white. The small circle on the white side was shaded, and the one on the opposite side was left blank. "Do you know what this symbol is?" he asked, tapping it with his pen.

"No," they both replied.

"Thought not. This symbol represents _yin_ and _yang_. It's from a religion on my homeworld called Taoism, and it represents the co-dependency of opposites."

"How do you mean?" Toryn asked.

"Well… the dark side, _yin_, represents more… receptive things, darkness, curves, females… _yang_ is the opposite, it represents light, males, corners… get the idea?" They nodded. "Okay… define 'dark' for me."

"Dark is the absence of light," Oriah answered.

"And what is 'light'?"

"…The absence of darkness?" Toryn said, uncertainly.

"Exactly. They cannot exist without each other. That's why these two circles are there, see? '_Before and after follow each other_'… opposites define each other. You cannot have darkness without having light, and you cannot have light without having darkness. Now, the Jedi of the past have believed in being on the Light Side to such extremes that they forbade giving in to any sort of emotion, good or bad. The Sith embraced all emotions, especially their negative emotions, so they followed the Dark Side. What's the downside to following extremes that way?"

"You'd become complacent eventually," Toryn said. "The Jedi became complacent and the Dark Side clouded their vision."

"Yes. Yes, it did."

"You're saying that a neutral approach is best," Oriah said.

"Yes. That's what Luke's been teaching. He only believes in trying to shut out negative emotions, and unlike the Jedi of the past, he does not believe that love and attachment can lead to the Dark Side. Well, attachment can, in some ways, as long as you don't take it to extremes. That's why I'm telling you this. The Dark Side is something to be cautious of, but so is the other extreme. Also, keep this in mind: absolute power corrupts absolutely."

Toryn and Oriah nodded, stood up, and walked away. Daniel remained seated, thinking.

"Get your point across?" Jack asked.

"I hope so."

* * *

After completing four or five missions, Luke called all the students back to the Academy and reported that while the shuttle had brought them there was downed, someone had broken into his room and stolen information from his journal, information on planets that had a strong Dark Side aura. He had then sent them off to various planets mentioned in his journal. Oriah had been sent to Endor, Toryn to Dxun, Rosh to Byss, Jaden to Hoth, Kyle to the Valley of the Jedi, and Daniel to Wu'Iwuox 4. 

Dxun was one of the four moons of Onderon, and the burial place of Freedon Nadd, one of the ancient Sith Lords. The planet had a strong Dark Side aura for this reason, and it was also a hot and humid jungle world with hostile wildlife. Rain splattered against Toryn's head. He sighed, shaking his head rapidly and spraying water everywhere. "Great," he muttered. "I got the one where it rains constantly." He set off, keeping his senses open for the planet's Dark Side aura. He found it strange that he could not yet sense it.

Instinct seemed to guide him to the tomb of Freedon Nadd. Or was it something else? Toryn was too weary to tell anymore. He instantly became more alert, however, when he found himself on the wrong end of a pair of E-11 blaster rifles. He ignited his double-bladed blue lightsaber and cut down the two Stormtroopers he'd run into.

The tomb was swarming with Remnant troops. Toryn fought his way through them in a daze. He wasn't sure when he finally found the burial chamber. Perhaps it was fifteen, maybe twenty minutes after entering the tomb in the first place. There was a woman there, with two feathers in her hair, and Sith tattoos on her arms and face.

"What's this?" She said, turning to face him. "One of the whelps from Skywalker's academy?"

"I'm no whelp," Toryn growled, brandishing his lightsaber at her.

"You're a brave whelp, I'll give you that," the woman taunted. "The Jedi must be stretched very thin indeed."

Toryn lunged at her, swinging his double-blade in a wide arc. The woman barely blocked his blow before retaliating again. Torn spun and kicked her in the gut, knocking her on her back. She leapt to her feet and sprung several feet into the air. Before he knew it, she was gone.

"Dammit," he muttered. He trudged out of the now silent tomb. "They've already been here… I'd better get back and tell Master Skywalker and Master Jackson…"


	5. The Sith Cult, pt 2

_**Powerlust II: Song of the Executioner  
Chapter 5: The Sith Cult, Pt. 2**_

"The reports have been the same everywhere…" Luke muttered, shaking his head. Toryn, Jaden, and Oriah stared after him as he paced the main hall. Kyle and Daniel watched him as well. "Dxun, Endor, Hoth, Dantooine…" he stopped, and turned to Kyle. "What about Rosh? Has he reported back from Byss?"

"No," Kyle responded. "He's not back yet."

Luke closed his eyes. "…I sense he's still alive…" he said, softly.

Kyle stood up. "I'll go look for him."

Luke nodded. "And I should go to Dagobah, since the cult knows about it now."

"What about us?" Jaden said. "I wanna help, too. Rosh is my friend!"

"You can help by staying here and finishing your training," Kyle responded sternly.

"Kyle's right, we can't ignore the training of any of our most promising students."

"Promising?" Toryn, Oriah, and Jaden echoed, in unison.

"Oh yes," Luke replied, smiling. "Because all of you performed so well on your missions, I'm promoting each of you from initiate to apprentice."

"Thank you, Master Skywalker," the three students chorused.

"You're welcome. I should get going. May the Force be with you."

* * *

Jaden paced her dormitory worriedly. The other students stole glances at her from time to time, but otherwise ignored the young Zabrak. A small whimper escaped her lips just as Toryn entered the room. He halted, then walked over to her. 

"Jaden? What's wrong?"

"I got a message from Kyle on my way back from Dosuun today," Jaden said quietly.

"And? Did he find Rosh?"

"…Rosh has been captured by that cult," Jaden said, bitterly.

"What! He has!" Toryn looked taken aback.

"I'm worried about him, Toryn," Jaden admitted quietly.

"Well, so am I…" Toryn responded. "I—I'm sure he'll be okay… Look, why don't you get yourself on another mission? That should help with your anxiety."

"Maybe…" Jaden shook her head. "Yeah, I guess I should. Shouldn't let my emotions get in the way…" She turned and left the dormitory with a wave. Toryn sighed and sat down on his bed, rubbing his temples tiredly.

"Wonderful. This whole thing keeps getting better and better."

* * *

Toryn's blue blade and Oriah's violet saber met in midair, locking together stubbornly. Daniel oversaw the match with a watchful eye, making sure neither of his students hurt each other. He was most worried about Oriah, who had grown more impatient the longer she spent at the academy. 

Toryn won the initiative and broke the saberlock, throwing Oriah backwards with the Force. She skidded along the floor, coming to a halt just before she hit the wall. Leaping deftly to her feet, she charged Toryn, anger sparking in her eyes. She pulled back her arm and threw a punch at him.

"Whoa, hold on!" Daniel shouted as Oriah's fist connected with Toryn's face. "I did not say you could use punches!"

To his great shock, Oriah wheeled around and struck Daniel with the tip of her lightsaber. A long gash formed on his cheek. Oriah stood there for a moment, seething with rage, before she turned and fled the Academy.

* * *

With another four missions completed, Toryn found himself on the mountainous grassland of Naedene. He was with Daniel this time. Luke had sent everyone out in pairs to prevent other captures. Jaden and Kyle were on Vjun. Rosh had not yet been rescued. Oriah had never returned after fleeing the Academy. 

Naedene seemed a very peaceful world. But, at the moment, they were being chased by a pair of death-gliders, so that image was quickly shattered. The many clans of Naedene had united to fight off Jaffa and Goa'uld alike, but Toryn and SG-1 were on their own.

Toryn and Daniel dropped to the ground to avoid several shots fired by the death-gliders. They angled their lightsabers to deflect the next shots as the two gliders made another pass. Before any of them could make it back to their source, however, both death-gliders exploded, and a white hot light descended over the two Jedi. The light formed itself into the illusory form of a tall, bald man with the symbol of clan Naeda (four lines joining at the back) tattooed into his head and dressed in traditional Naedenese armour.

"_It's been a long time since any Jedi have visited my homeworld_," the man said. "_Are you alright_?"

"Yes," Daniel answered, standing up. "Uh, who are you?"

"_I am Malak, of clan Naeda. I was a Jedi several thousand years ago_," the man answered. The rest of SG-1 darted over to Daniel and Toryn.

"I'm Daniel Jackson, this is Toryn Dana," Daniel said. "We're investigating the activities of a Sith cult devoted to Marka Ragnos. Have you seen anything like that around here recently?"

Malak raised an eyebrow."_Actually, I have. They've already been here. They stole the planet's Dark Side aura._"

"Damn," Daniel muttered.

"_These Goa'uld troops are leftovers._"

"But, they're Anubis Jaffa."

"_They were left behind when the cult left._"

There was a moment of silence as SG-1 tried to wrap their minds around what this information meant.

"Anubis is backing the cult," Daniel said at last. "And so is the Remnant. This is bad. …And makes no sense at all. Anubis hated Ragnos."

"_Perhaps Tavion is going against his wishes,_" Malak suggested. "_She might have her own agenda_."

"Tavion? You mean Desann's apprentice?"

"_She's the leader of the cult. And a Goa'uld_."

"Well, yes, we were told about that, but… if Tavion has her own agenda, what's Anubis's?"

"He's probably gathering all that Dark Side aura for himself. To strengthen his connection to the Force," Sam said.

"Ah. Of course."

"_You should go back and report this to your Council,_" Malak suggested. "_There's nothing else to find here, and my people can fight off the Goa'uld on their own_."

"We… don't have a council, but we'll take this back to Luke and tell him what happened. Thanks for your help."

Malak nodded. "_May the Force be with you_." He disappeared.

_He lied, you know, he was a Sith once… a powerful one…_

The voice had returned. Daniel shook his head and pressed his palm to his forehead. _He couldn't have Ascended if he was a Sith._

_If he had a moment of weakness and returned to the Light Side he could've_, the voice returned.

_Get out of my head_, Daniel thought forcefully. The voice said nothing more. He waited for a comment from Revan, but she wasn't there. He sighed. "Let's go."


	6. The Sith Cult, pt 3 & The Plan

_**Powerlust II: Song of the Executioner  
Chapter 6: The Sith Cult, Pt. 3 & the Plan**_

"So now we know who's leading this cult," Luke said. "And that Anubis is supposedly backing it."

"Malak said that it was possible that Tavion had a separate agenda," Daniel mentioned. "That Anubis wants nothing to do with Ragnos, but Tavion does."

"Then why the Jaffa?"

"He wants the Force Power for himself," Kyle put in. "Tavion wants it for Ragnos. Conflict of interest. Probably not a good idea for either of them to get what they want."

"No, it's not," Luke agreed. He turned to Jaden, who was sitting next to Kyle. "You will need to construct a new lightsaber to replace the one you lost on Vjun." Jaden nodded. "Also, I feel that both you and Toryn are ready to take on a more active role here at the Academy."

"Sir?"

"For everything you've accomplished thus far, I believe both of you are ready to join our ranks as Jedi Knights."

"Congratulations," Kyle added.

"Thank you both," Jaden said, sounding a little embarrassed.

"Good work, Toryn," Daniel said.

"Thanks, Mast—er, Dr. Jackson."

Kyle chuckled. "Looks like I'm not the only one who hates being called 'Master'."

"Kyle…" Jaden began. "Has it occurred to you that we haven't discovered whether Byss's Dark Side aura was taken or not?"

"Oh, drat… I'd better go with you. Rosh disappeared there, so…" he trailed off. "Come on." He and Jaden left the room.

"Toryn, I'd like to send you back to Deralia," Luke said. "From what I've read, it may have a sizeable Dark Side Aura."

Toryn nodded. "I'll go get ready to leave."

"Be careful," Daniel cautioned.

"I will."

* * *

After Toryn got back from Deralia, he was sent to Kashyyyk to check the planet's Dark Side aura, and the sent to track cult activity. 

His first stop on this mission was Taspir III, a volcanic world thought to be a major centre of Cult activity. He was exploring one of the facilities when he came across Rosh.

"Toryn!"

"Rosh!" Toryn quickly ignited his lightsaber, just in case. Jaden had said that Rosh had fallen to the Dark Side.

"Toryn, you gotta help me…!"

"Why?"

"…Jaden told you I turned to the Dark Side, didn't she?"

Toryn nodded.

"Well, I—I was scared! I wanna go back to the Academy, I want to get help!"

"Okay, Rosh," Toryn said, calmly, "send a message back to the Academy, tell them that. Do you know what Tavion's planning to do with that Dark Side aura?"

"She wants to revive Marka Ragnos. His tomb is on Korriban."

"…Sith spit! I gotta tell Master Skywalker!"

* * *

Luke did not take the news well. He sent Toryn ahead to Korriban to scout out the dangers. He spent most of his time fighting the cultists and Reborn, until his fellow students showed up. 

Jaden, in the meanwhile, retrieved Rosh from Taspir III and then headed to Korriban to meet the others. She managed to work her way through the tombs to Ragnos's tomb, where she fought Tavion. Tavion was then possessed by Ragnos. Jaden couldn't fight her after that. She was too strong.

Jaden was to the point of collapsing when Anubis showed up with his First Prime and apprentice, Kar'auc. "Sith's blood…" she muttered, falling to her knees. "Not more…" She stood up and tried to attack Anubis with her twin orange and cyan lightsabers, but he easily deflected her. He killed Tavion with his lightsaber, banished Ragnos, then picked up the sceptre.

"Foolish child," He shot at her, eyes flashing. "You cannot hope to defeat me. Not even the most powerful of Jedi can stop me, now that I have the Star Forge!"

With a laugh, Anubis left through a set of Ring Transporters. Daniel, Luke, and Kyle skidded into the room moments later.

"Jaden! What happened!"

"Anubis showed up… He's got the sceptre… He mentioned something called the 'Star Forge'…"

Daniel shivered. "I've got a bad feeling about this…"

"Daniel…" Luke began, "I think it's about time our governments met, don't you?"

* * *

Anakin found Revan in the centre of the Valley of Dark Lords, staring intently at Ragnos's tomb. "_Rev'? Is something wrong?"_

_"He rebuilt it…" _She muttered absently.

"_What? Who rebuilt what_?"

"_Anubis rebuilt the Star Forge._"

"_What is the Star Forge?_"

"_I can't tell you. Not yet. All I can tell you is that it's the last piece of the puzzle, the last thing Anubis needs to attempt to take over this galaxy. You'll find everything you need on Dantooine. Tell that to Luke and Daniel, will you? I need to go. Now._" She disappeared without any further warning. Anakin stood there for a moment.

"…_Sith spit._"

* * *

_**To be continued in… "Powerlust III: Death Shall have No Domain"**_


End file.
